sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica Cartwright
| birth_place = Bristol, United Kingdom |nationality=American | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1958–present | spouse = | relatives = Angela Cartwright (sister) }} Veronica A. Cartwright (born 20 April 1949) is a British-born American actress who has worked mainly in US film and television in a career spanning six decades. As a child actress, she appeared in supporting roles in The Children's Hour and The Birds. She is perhaps best known for her roles in the 1970s science fiction films Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Alien, for which she won a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress. In the 1980s, she appeared in The Right Stuff and The Witches of Eastwick. In the 1990s, she received three Emmy nominations as Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series for her roles on the television series ER and The X-Files. Early life and education Cartwright was born in Bristol and grew up in Los Angeles, having immigrated to the US shortly after the birth of her younger sister, actress Angela Cartwright. In 1958, her career as a child actress began with a role in In Love and War. Among her early appearances were repeated roles in the television series Leave It to Beaver (as Beaver's classmates Violet Rutherford and, later, Peggy MacIntosh) and episodes of One Step Beyond "The Haunting" (1960) and The Twilight Zone "I Sing the Body Electric" (1962). In 1963, she guest starred twice in NBC's medical drama about psychiatry, The Eleventh Hour, in the episodes "The Silence of Good Men" and "My Name is Judith, I'm Lost, You See". Cartwright appeared in the films The Children's Hour (1961) and Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds (1963), which were both highly successful. In The Birds, she was cast along with her television father from Leave It to Beaver, Richard Deacon, although the two were not on screen together. She played daughter Jemima Boone in the first two seasons of NBC's Daniel Boone from 1964 until 1966, with co-stars Fess Parker, Patricia Blair, Darby Hinton, Ed Ames and Dallas McKennon. She won a regional Emmy Award for the television movie Tell Me Not in Mournful Numbers (1964). ClassicFilmTVCafe.com interview, February 2014IMDB.com page for Veronica Cartwright Career Cartwright achieved successes with Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) and Alien (1979), the latter performance winning her a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress. She was originally cast as Alien s heroine Ellen Ripley, but director Ridley Scott switched her role with Sigourney Weaver's just prior to shooting the film. Other film roles include: Spencer's Mountain with Henry Fonda and Kym Karath (1963), Inserts (1974), Goin' South (1978), The Right Stuff (1983), Flight of the Navigator (1986), The Witches of Eastwick (1987), Money Talks (1997), Scary Movie 2 (2001), Kinsey (2004) and Straight-Jacket (2004). A frequent performer in television, she has played guest roles in such series as The Mod Squad, Miami Vice, Baywatch, L.A. Law, ER, The X-Files, Chicago Hope, Will & Grace, Touched by an Angel, Judging Amy, Six Feet Under, The Closer, and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Cartwright has received three Emmy Award nominations, one for her work in ER in 1997, and two for her work on The X-Files in 1998 and 1999. Cartwright also starred as Mrs. Olive Osmond in the made-for-TV film Inside the Osmonds. She co-starred in the fourth version of Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) and The Invasion (2007). She appears on the cover art for the Scissor Sisters' 2006 single "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'" as well as on their second album Ta-Dah. In 2014, Cartwright reprised her role as Joan Lambert for DLC episodes in Alien: Isolation based on the original film, and appeared in the remake of The Town That Dreaded Sundown.The Town That Dreaded Sundown Filmography Film Television Notes References * Alien (The Director's Cut) : DVD 20th Century Fox 2006. ASIN: B00011V8IQ UPC: 024543098508. Interview with Veronica Cartwright External links * * Veronica Cartwright interview at Classic Film & TV Cafe * * * * Veronica Cartwright at TriviaTribute.com Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:English child actresses Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:Actresses from Bristol